Chapter 24
by catsrule
Summary: This was a school project it is what the next chap. in the book might be when reveiw please give a grade


Chapter 24

Jonas stumbled off the sled holding Gabriel securely to himself hoping to give what little body warmth he had to him. He followed the voices, hearing the music of the song they were singing moving his numb lips to the lyrics that he heard repeat a couple times. _Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way…_ Jonas wished dearly that he had another memory to give Gabriel, so Gabe could keep warm because Jonas was not sure how long it would take to get to the place were the songs he heard were sung.

Several fat snowflakes twisted through the air landing on Jonas' cheeks and eyelashes. Suddenly, before his eyes he saw a cluster of trees that were the same kind as the ones he had seen in the Giver's favorite memory. Jonas smiled slightly as he realized for the second time in many minutes that he is making his own memories, ones he could keep.

Hugging Gabe closer Jonas trudged through the trees more determined then ever to get to wear the singing was coming from; to make sure Gabe would survive this ordeal. What a waste to bring him here just so he could die. It would be almost as bad as leaving Gabriel, in the community knowing that Gabe would die. He heard Gabe's uneven heartbeat and clutched him a bit closer to his body. Jonas dragged the sled behind him, staggering through the rutted snow-covered terrain. Jonas leaned against a curvilinear tree and sank into the mix of mud, snow, and uprooted grass, too tired to go farther, but he knew that if he stayed there he would die of hypothermia.

After resting a few moments Jonas heard Gabe's slow, unsteady breaths which motivated him to get up, albeit slowly, and stagger down the rutted hill. He noticed a Five or Six playing in the snow, stacking snow into mounds and rolling them until they grew larger and larger. Jonas tried to say _something_ but all that came out of his mouth was a croak. Then Jonas tumbled into the deep mountain of snow.

Jonas heard Gabe whimper and felt Gabe tremble violently under him and found the strength to emit a short "Help," then fell into a blurred state of mind. A few moments later Jonas faintly heard thundering footsteps, and yelling. The ground disappeared beneath his feet, and he felt utter nothingness. Then he seemed to be floating.

Jonas woke up in a dark room, with a worried looking old, gray-haired man. The man's expression turned cheerful almost a second after Jonas cracked his eyes open.

"Hey there," the old man smiled at Jonas' confused expression. "We thought you would be out for a while!"

Jonas did not speak at first, but glanced around the room. He saw the little girl, and decided that she was more like Seven or Eight, clutching a woman's legs glancing shyly at him. The woman had dark wavy hair and dark eyes. There were two older people in this room, grandparents? Jonas wondered. Yes, that was the word the Giver had taught him. The old man looked at the lady. "Well Kate, this one seems fine but the little boy will be here for a few days. We can talk about your fee later." He walked out of the door, but then stuck his head in once more, "and next time, keep your sons off that hill!"

"They're not my…" but the man had already left. The lady frowned at Jonas, "WHO _are_ you!" she snapped.

Jonas was frightened by the lady's ferocious verbal attack. _No,_ he thought _I'm a little scared, worried, but not frightened._ "I-I-I'm… Jonas?" Jonas replied, phrasing it as a question.

The lady glared at him, "Where are your parents… Jonas?"

"I-I-I left. No. That is inaccurate, I ran away from my community."

The woman suddenly looked resigned, sitting on the edged of Jonas' gurney. "Tell me about your community Jonas. I'm Kate Sanders by the way. You can call me Mrs. Sanders. This," she said tickling her daughter, "is Lily." Lily giggled, squirming on her moms lap,

"Is the wittle boy in the other room your broder? He has the same funny blue eyes as you." Her tactlessness reminded Jonas of his own little sister, Lily.

"No, Gabe is not my brother. I wish he were though. He is a newchild that the community was going to release."

The woman, Kate, furrowed her brow, "Spill."

So Jonas spilled. "… and release is when you inject someone with a needle and they die." Seeing the woman's scandalized look he interjected, "but it is only given to the old, and newchildren like Gabe who can't get a home because they won't sleep, and people who break the rules three times."

"That doesn't mean it is right though." The woman remarked quietly.

"No," Jonas agreed.

After a long silence the woman spoke, "I've heard of a community like yours when I studied world history in eighth grade. It was founded in the twenty third century more then 300 years ago. They created almost a bubble," Kate explained, "but it wasn't. They controlled everything. It had been a governmental experiment on a reserve, but it was supposed to have been abandoned almost 100 years ago." She smiled at Jonas "but you can't go back there, for the time being, perhaps you could stay with us." Kate added hurriedly, "If you want to of course."

"Happy thirteenth birthday, Jonas!" Lily squealed, clapping her hands, "and Gabe is two today! I taught him to sing happy birthday," Lily added seriously.

"Good for you Lily." Jonas smiled at her.

"I have a present for you Jonas!" Lily ran out of the room and came back in carrying an armload of presents. "These are from Grammy and Gramps, mommy, me, and Gabe!"

"And these are for Gabe." Kate added laughing, "Happy Birthday!"

Kate placed the presents on the floor, grabbed the silver digital camera hanging around her neck and smiled. "Say cheese!"

Click!


End file.
